just_cuz_i_wanna_b_kewlfandomcom-20200216-history
Walmart and why you must go!
Hey, ever heard of Walmart? Well, you most likely have! Why should you go to Walmart? Walmart is honestly amazing and they got it all! Need some ducktape? They have it! Want some oj? They also got that! Pretty much just don't like anything at Walmart? Then leave and never tell me you hate Walmart or you will wake up under a bridge! Still not convinced? Here are some other cool reasons for why you should go! 1. EVERYTHING! Like I said, Walmart has it! You can just look at Walmart, find something you need, and just buy it! Don't find what you want? Search another Walmart! Not finding what you want at the first Walmart doesn't mean they don't have it, so look at another to see if they restocked! 2. Food!1!1!!1 Just hungry or need some food for your sad fridge? Go to Walmart! They have all kinds of foods that you would love and just want! If you do not like food then how are you even alive!?!?!? 3. Clothing!1!1!!1!1 Need some clothes? Go to Walmart! If your City/Town/Whatever doesn't have the clothing you wanted, go to Walmart! They've got pretty nice pants, shirts, hats, and some winter stuff! They also have shoes which are pretty nice! 4. Sales!1!!1!1!1 Don't have much money? Go to Walmart! Walmart has these AMAZING Rollback sales that you do NOT WANT TO MISS! Even if you have a little bit of money, you can still get some pretty nice things at Walmart! 5. The workers at Walmart can be pretty helpful! Just look around Walmart and you might find an employee just standing out in the wild just WAITING to help someone! 6. Price Checkers!!!11!1!11!!! Want to buy an item but it does not say the price or you don't know if it is true? Just go find a price checker! Its really easy and fun to use! Don't know how to use it? Just hold your item at the scanner and make sure the light can see the bar code! Once it has been scanned, the price will be on the screen! 7. Furniture!!1!1!! Need some stuff for your home or outside? Walmart has it! Just go to the furniture section and you will see a ton of items to chose from! They also sell pillows!!!!!!!! 8. Back 2 School Sales!1!!1!11 Hate school? Well too bad! Walmart has amazing back 2 school sales! They sell a TON of stuff you can use for school or just stuff to buy for your kids! 9. Thought I was done? Well you were WRONG!!1!!!1!1!1 Feeling bored? Just go to Walmart! They have got a TON of amazing games and toys for you and your family to play and enjoy! (Monopoly) 10. Electronics!!1!1!11!! Needed something like a Computer, T.V, PS4, XboxOne or just something like a Nintendo Switch? Well guess what? Walmart has it! They've also go more but I do not feel like typing it, sorry. Already have those things? Well, they sell games that you can play on them! 11. Gift Cards!!1!1!1!1!1!1 Just want a cool Walmart card? Well guess what? WALMART HAS IT!!1!!1!1!1!1! You can put up to like idk $100 dollars in those things so you can feel like you just got your first credit card! Also, Walmart sells Steam Gift Cards and other stuff that would be pretty useful! 12. Reward System!1!1!!1!!1 Want to buy stuff with a thing that isn't really money? Well, Walmart has a reward system which you can sign up for! Once you've collected enough reward points, you can buy stuff with it! Think that isn't good enough? Well too bad, Walmart is still amazing and I honestly have no clue why you would hate it! Prices are amazing and THEY'VE GOT IT ALL! Go to Walmart? No Yes No u Category:Walmart Category:Save Money Category:Live Better Category:Walmart2 Category:Walmart3 Category:Walmart4 Category:Walmartisepic Category:Walmart4life Category:Walmart4ever Category:Walmartthebest Category:Nou Category:Nome Category:No u Category:No me Category:Ok Category:Epic Category:Store Category:Very Category:Amazing Category:Walmart good